1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for monitoring status of turbine blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steam turbines and gas turbines include a rotor, a disk coupled to the rotor and having a large number of blades, and a casing configured to store these elements. In a steam turbine, for example, rotational force is generated by conducting steam toward the blades. This force rotates the rotor at a high speed and activates a rotor-coupled power generator to generate electricity. The turbine includes a sensor disposed on or in a vicinity of a rotor bearing portion to monitor status of the turbine, the sensor being for measuring shaft displacement. This sensor, intended to monitor abnormality of devices, is a vital sensor for confirming normal turbine operation.